A Promise
by pindanglicious
Summary: Janji harus ditepati sesegera mungkin, karena suatu saat… kau pasti akan menyesal…\Full SasuSaku/ Special req for Nu-Hikari Uchiha-senpai, dan Bubble Lollie. mind to rnr? ;D SasuSaku haters? Up to you!   don't like don't read…


Bismillah… ini fic baru Rin, special req dari dua orang… moga-moga aja bisa, ya! Fic serius kedua… mind to rnr?

* * *

**A Promise © saya sendiri…  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rated: T

* * *

**

**Warning: **Entah… Misstypo dan sedikit OOC, mungkin? Use 2nd POV, and oneshot

**Summary: **Janji harus ditepati sesegera mungkin, karena suatu saat… kau pasti akan menyesal…\SasuSaku/ Special req for Nu-Hikari Uchiha-senpai, dan Bubble Lollie. mind to rnr? ;D SasuSaku haters? Up to you!^^ don't like don't read…

A/N: 'dia' itu Sakura, sedangkan 'kau' itu Sasuke… :)

* * *

Masihkah kau ingat?

Apa yang terlontar dari mulutmu saat itu? Janji suci… yang mengikat hubungan kalian. Dan sekarang… apakah kau masih berpegang teguh pada janjimu itu? Ataukah… kau mempermainkan janji itu?

Setiap kau pulang dari misimu, _dia_ selalu menyambutmu dengan senyuman tulus yang terpeta di bibir merah mudanya. Sementara kau tidak mengacuhkannya dan malah melenggang ke kamarmu.

_Dia_ selalu setia padamu, sedangkan kau? Sedikitpun kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya –kecuali saat malam pertama kalian.- iya, kan Sasuke?

Baginya, kau sangat berharga dan _ia_ sangat menyayangimu lebih dari dirinya sendiri… bagaimana denganmu?

Saat _dia_ memberitahumu kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak kalian, kau hanya terdiam seolah tak peduli… tapi dalam hati, kau bersorak kegirangan kan?

Bisakah kau tidak mementingkan gengsimu di depannya? Bisakah sekali saja kau tersenyum lembut padanya? Apa mungkin kau memang berhati es? Itu semua tergantung padamu, Sasuke… tapi _dia_ yakin, bahwa setegar dan sekuat apapun dirimu, kau pasti mempunyai kelemahan…

Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa suatu saat dirinya akan membencimu?

Renungkan lah… bagaimana kalau sekarang, detik ini juga, _dia_ pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ya… sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu selanjutnya tanpa kehadiran dirinya?

Dan malam itu kau terjaga dari tidurmu, sesekali kau melihat kesebelahmu, apakah _dia_ sudah tertidur? Atau masih terjaga? Lalu seringai tipis terpeta di wajah angkuhmu. Dengan hati-hati, kau kembali menghempaskan tubuhmu di sebelah tubuh jenjangnya.

Kau tidak menyadarinya… padahal _dia_ masih terjaga. Seulas senyum kembali terpeta di wajah cantik istrimu itu saat kau –dengan tidak sadar- memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan terpisah? Apa kata hatimu saat ini? Apakah kau benar-benar menepati 'janji suci'mu itu, atau tidak sama sekali?

Yang jelas kau pasti akan menepati janji yang (bagimu) terdengar konyol itu, kan?

Perlahan _ia_ sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahmu, dan mencium keningmu dengan lembut. Pernahkah kau melakukan apa yang _ia_ lakukan tadi? Pasti pernah…

Entah berapa kali, kau membuatnya menangis dan terus menderita… dan yang kau lakukan? Hanya berdiam diri dan tak peduli. Bagaimana dengannya saat kau terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit? _Ia_ rela menunggumu walau dalam keadaan mengandung.

Cintanya padamu sangat besar, bagaikan sinar matahari yang menyinari dunia. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Pernah _dia_ bertanya padamu, _"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" _dan lagi-lagi kau hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar emeraldnya.

Tapi _dia_ yakin, dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau pasti sangat mencintai dirinya. Iya, kan Sasuke? Kalau tidak, mengapa kau menikahinya? Mengapa pula kau 'menyetubuhi'nya? Jawaban ada di hatimu… _dia_ yakin kalau kau dan dirinya saling mencintai dengan tulus.

Keesokkan harinya ketika kau akan berangkat untuk menjalankan misimu, dengan lembut _ia_ menyentuh pundakmu dan melingkarkan lengannya di sana. Sambil berbisik pelan, _"Jaga dirimu… kami selalu menunggumu… berjanjilah __untuk kembali lagi dalam keadaan sehat… jangan kecewakan kami…__" _

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau tersenyum simpul dan memeluknya erat sambil menganggukkan kepala. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat kau mencium kening dan perutnya.

Dan apa yang kau lakukan saat itu pun membuatmu sedikit bingung pada dirimu sendiri. Mungkinkah ini saat terakhirmu dengannya?

Sedetik kemudian, kau termenung membayangkan dirinya. Betapa menyesalnya dirimu telah menyia-nyiakannya, padahal selama ini _ia_ selalu setia padamu…

Dengan langkah berat, kau menjauhi tubuhnya, dan perlahan… kau menghilang dari kejauhan. Matanya menatap sendu bayanganmu saat itu… dan perlahan pula, setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuknya. Tahukah kau bahwa dirinya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu?

Dan malam dimana saat kau menjalankan misimu, kau terus memikirkan dirinya. Raut wajahmu terlihat sedikit khawatir. Apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke? Yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini hanya dirinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat konsentrasimu kacau.

Sekarang kau baru menyadarinya. Dia begitu penting bagimu… mungkin bila dirinya tak ada di dunia ini, kau juga tidak akan pernah bertahan hidup. Bagaimana kalau sepulang misimu ini, kematian menjemputmu atau menjemputnya?

Tak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan kau meninggalkannya, dan hal ini membuatmu kesal setengah mati. Rasa ingin memeluk dan menyentuhnya sudah tak tertahankan bagimu… kau menggigit bibir bawahmu sambil menahan tangis karena terlalu cemas saat kau mendapat kabar dari sahabatmu, bahwa tak beberapa lama lagi, istrimu akan berjuang melawan maut demi anak kalian.

Yang kau perlihatkan hanyalah ekspresi datar khasmu itu pada sang sahabat. Padahal dalam hati, perasaanmu bercampur aduk, kan? Antara rasa senang, bahagia, bangga, dan cemas. Beribu tanda tanya memenuhi isi kepalamu. Bagaimana selanjutnya nanti? Apakah _dia _masih akan bertahan hidup? Atau… akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan anakmu selamanya?

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu dan menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Tiba-tiba saja kau teringat pada _dia_. Entah mengapa, belakangan ini pikiranmu terpenuhi oleh bayangan_nya. _Dan itu membuatmu tambah khawatir, kan?

Kau ingin segera menemuinya, tapi sekarang kau sedang dilema antara dua pilihan, kan? Kembali pada_nya_, atau… terus menjalankan misi demi Konoha? Yang pasti, jawabanmu harus diperhitungkan matang, kan?

Kau teringat akan kata-katanya sebelum kau berangkat, _"Berjanjilah… untuk kembali lagi dalam keadaan sehat… jangan kecewakan kami…" _katanya. Dan itu membuatmu heran akan kata-katanya yang tidak biasa itu.

Dan akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk meminta izin pada Hokage, lalu kembali menemui_nya_.

Setelah mendapat izin dari sang hokage, akhirnya kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju tempat tinggal _kalian _berdua. Diam-diam kau kembali menggigit bibir bawahmu karena menahan senyum, setelah sesosok wanita membukakan pintu masuk untukmu.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _

Kau merespon pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Perlahan, air matanya kembali menetes, sampai kerah bajumu sedikit basah. Lidahmu seolah terjerat sehelai benang dan tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Diam-diam, kau juga ikut menangis, membuat suasana antara kalian menjadi bertambah cair.

"_A-aku pulang… untuk…" _ucapmu gugup sambil menggenggam erat tangan_nya_. _Dia _hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahmu.

"_Untuk…?"_

"_Menepati janjiku… padamu…" _jawabmu ringan sambil tersenyum tipis. _Dia _kembali terisak dan memelukmu semakin erat. Begitu pun denganmu, yang membalas pelukkannya.

Entah bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini… yang pasti, kalian berdua tetap menginginkan posisi seperti ini sampai maut memisahkan kalian, kan?

Dan saat yang kau tunggu pun tiba. Saat-saat terakhir hidup_nya _yang tidak pernah kau duga.

Kau membelalakan kedua mata onyx-mu ketika sang perawat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, _"Maaf… tapi Sakura-san sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi…"_

Hatimu terasa hancur berkeping-keping dan tubuhmu serasa dihantam oleh kusanagi-mu sendiri. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu setelah perawat itu melenggang meninggalkanmu yang sedang mematung tak berdaya, di depan jasad_nya._

Kau menatapnya sendu. Dan sekarang kau sangat menyesal, mengapa kau menyia-nyiakannya saat _dia _masih hidup? Ingin rasanya kau memutar waktu… tapi apa daya? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur! Kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan _dia _untuk selama-lamanya…

Lalu kau menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam erat tangan dingin miliknya. Ingin rasanya sekali lagi kau menyentuh tubuh indah itu, kan? Waktu adalah pemisah… suatu saat, kau juga akan mengalaminya… pergunakanlah waktu di dunia ini dengan baik… satu detik pun sangatlah berharga.

Andai kau bisa memutar waktu… apa kau sanggup menepati janjimu sepenuhnya, Sasuke?

"_Maaf… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku… padamu…" _ujarmu sambil terisak dan masih tetap menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan, kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya, dan…

Mencium bibirnya lembut untuk yang terakhir kali…

"_Sekarang aku menyesal… tapi, aku berjanji… akan mendidik anak kita sampai dia tumbuh dewasa…" _ujarmu lagi. Kali ini untuk yang terakhir.

"_Aishiteru yo… sayonara, Sakura-hime…"_

**.:Owari:.

* * *

**

Ahahaha… abal! :D feel-na dapet gak? Hahaha… keep/delete? Walah... awalna Rin mau bikin Sasuke yang mati pas misi, ehh... malah dapet ide baru... *plin-plan* kalo seandaina kisah mereka itu bener begini,,, Rin jadi gilaa! Hahahaa... 8D *dijitos*

Buat yang request, puas ndak? Maaf kalau nggak ya... 8D **Keep/Delete**?

Review? Flame? Concrit?

Di bawah ini... *nunjuk-nunjuk bawah*


End file.
